


Supernatural Podcovers for Litra

by endeni



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endeni/pseuds/endeni





	Supernatural Podcovers for Litra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Every Man's Got A Right [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411951) by [litrapod (litra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod). 
  * Inspired by [Yours [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339945) by [litrapod (litra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod). 
  * Inspired by [Kryptonite in Shades of Blue and Green [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493635) by [litrapod (litra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod). 
  * Inspired by [Devil is in the Details [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519367) by [litrapod (litra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod). 
  * Inspired by [Kindness of a Stranger [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459030) by [litrapod (litra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod). 
  * Inspired by [I Heard Your Prayer (podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1340071) by [litrapod (litra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod). 



  
(made for [litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/profile)'s [podfic of 'Every Man's Got A Right' by MollyC](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1411951))  


  
(made for [litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/profile)'s [podfic of 'Yours' by Aria_Lerendeair](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1339945))  


  
(made for [litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/profile)'s [podfic of 'Kryptonite in Shades of Blue and Green' by Annehiggins](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1493635))  


  
(made for [litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/profile)'s [podfic of 'Devil Is in the Details' by Annehiggins](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1519367))  


  
(made for [litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/profile)'s [podfic of 'Kindness of a Stranger' by Annehiggins](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1459030))  


  
(made for [litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/profile)'s [podfic of 'I Heard Your Prayer' by Aria_Lerendeair](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1340071))  


[Resources](http://endeni.dreamwidth.org/20058.html)


End file.
